Make Him Understand
by FearYeTheReaper
Summary: This takes place during the "All You Need Is Cake" episode. Corey isn't as dense as before and decides to take the date with Laney seriously. Rated T for language and mild sexual content down the road. Note: Adding and removing certain parts of the show to make this my own
1. Opportunity Knocks

Make Him Understand

Chapter 1: Opportunity Knocks!

**A/N: Hello fellow Grojband lovers! My name is M.R. and this is my first story here on the site. Being a long time visitor on this I decided it was time to stop suppressing my ideas but to show them to my fellow users of this amazing site. This is a Corney fic and Corey isn't as slow as he is on the show. Now onto the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

_

On any normal day walking down Lyric Lane in the city of Peacville, you would hear music blasting from the garage of The Riffens. Today however would not be the case. In the garage sat four teens all laying in varying positions scattered throughout out the garage. On a large blue couch sat Kin and Kon Kujira who are both twins with different structures. Kin is a small kid who wears a thick pair of circular glasses, a shirt that makes him appear to be wearing a tux, long light blue jeans and orange converse sneakers. He is the bands key player and techno wizard. Next to him was his twin brother Kon. Kon is a large fellow who wears his Grojband t-shirt with pride, dark blue long jeans, and red converse sneakers. A red bandanna covers his forehead and keeps his long spiky hair out of his face. He is the drummer and muscle. Next was the band's front man guitarist singer and leader Corey Riffen who was laying down the bands stage with his head hanging off the edge. Corey wears an orange beanie with the band skull logo on the front. His blue hair hangs down the sides and the back of his head. He wears a white long sleeve t-shirt under a black tank top. He also wears orange shorts and blue converse sneakers. Lastly, on top of a pink sedan laid the only female member of the band whose name is Laney Penn. Her hair is a deep auburn red that went down to her chin and has a yellow hair clip on the left side. On top she wears a lime green t-shirt underneath a green and black stripped tank top. On bottom she wears red leggings and black boots. She is the bassist and manager of the band. She plans and books all the gigs. She also has a MAJOR crush on Corey but is stuck in the dreaded friend-zone. Currently all members were absolutely bored out of their minds trying to think of something to do.

"My brain feels like (insert fart noise). Maybe TV will help"

Said Corey who with deft skill flicks off his right sneaker directly to the TV that sat all the way into the corner of the garage turning it on with the new report with Chance Happening

"And now for "What Dat?!" with Buzz Newsworthy!" announced Chance.

"Dat! Would be the tallest cake in all of Peacville!" exclaimed Buzz.

Immediately all of Grojband appeared in front of the TV screen with awe written all over their faces.

"What dat?!" they all exclaimed.

"100 stories of flakey bakey sugar cakey!" Buzz happily announced. Laney, ever the realist, didn't believe that the cake was even real to begin with. Opening the garage door Laney said

"Common guys. If the cake was really that tall we'd be able to see it from…" her words were cut off when in the distance they saw the amazing cake. It was decorated in pink white and red and made both Kin and Kon began to drool at the prospect of eating such a cake. Corey with determination showing in his eyes declared to his band mates that they would eat that cake. However Buzz spoke up saying the only way to be able to even taste the cake would having been invited to the wedding of the cake barn heiress, Barney LaBarnly.

"Okay guys looks like we're going to play a wedding gig for us to eat that cake. Let's hurry on to the park so we can book that gig before anyone else does!" Corey exclaimed before running out of the garage with the rest of the band following behind him. Kon being the last one to leave closes the garage door before running to catch up.

*_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!***_

Arriving at the park Kin and Kon could only stare and drool in awe at the gigantic take that lay before them. Laney sighed at the two and before she could knock them back to their senses Corey throws his arm around her shoulders to prevent her from doing that.

"Common Lanes lets book this gig first then come back and get them." Corey said and Laney looked down and blushed at the closeness Corey held her at.

'Oh my gosh, Corey has his arm around me! He smells so nice and he wants ME to go and book this gig with him without Kin or Kon!' Laney thought inside her head before answering her crush

"S-Sure Core" she said shyly as Corey lead her to find the owner of the cake. When they found the owner, a small rotund man with a hat on top of his head that looked like a slice of cake, Corey took his arm off of Laney who sighed sadly about the lost contact with Corey and approached him.

"Excuse me sir but are you looking for a band to play for your wedding tonight?"

Corey asked politely in a professional tone shocking Laney having never heard him used that tone of voice before.

"Sure do kid. Names Barney owner of the Bake Barn and dad to the happy bride over there"

Answered Barney with a smile on his face. His smile turned into a wince when he heard his daughter yelling to the wedding designer about more ideas for her wedding.

"She sure is crazy…about love that is. Glad you guys showed up when you did. Do you think you could sing a couple lovey-dovey songs for this wedding? " he asked Corey and before he could answer he was cut off by another voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Corey? Sing a love song? Scoff, he's never been in love and knows totally nothing about it!" said the voice, sounding as if it was crying all day. The Bride came over after hearing such a statement and began to complain to her father

"Daddy," she said in a long drawn out whine "Only lovers can play at my wedding" causing to said father to sigh.

"Sorry Corey but if love ain't in your heart, it ain't coming out of your head." He said regretfully. For having known the blue haired youth for only a short amount of time he could tell he was a good kid and denying him this gig made him feel bad. But it's his baby girl's day and she came first.

"Maybe we'll find another band" he said walking away with his daughter to fix up and help with the cake. Corey turned around toward the voice and asked forcefully

"What the hell Trina?! Why did you ruin the gig?!" Trina is Corey's older sibling and is always trying to find a way to ruin Corey. Her hair is a bubblegum pink and had a purple bow to hold it back. She wore a green hoodie had on a purple skirt and pink shoes. Right now she was crying heavily with her mascara running down her face. Next to her was her (unwilling) side kick Mina. Mina blue hair just like Corey but in a deeper shade of blue. She wore an orange turtle neck vest and olive green shorts and glasses. Mina whispered sorry to Laney who saw no wrong in forgiving her. Mina was terrified of Trina and the only way not to be on her bad side was to follow her every command. Trina then went into a sob story about how her favorite sweater didn't change into a hoodie for her and how love treated her wrong. Corey wasn't paying attention to her though. He was figuring how to get his gig back when an idea popped into his head. Motioning to Laney to follow him they snuck away while Mina tended to Trina's need for sweets. They spotted Barney on a platform rubbing pink icing on the cake. Hopping into a vat that was used to carry icing from the ground to higher levels, Corey and Laney rode up to Barney to see if they could get the gig back.

"Barney sir I can sing a love song! My sister Trina only said that so I could get the gig!" Barney jumped at the voice and turned to see Corey and Laney in a vat that was supposed to be used for carrying up icing and not kids. Barney didn't really believe him but decided to test him to make sure.

"Okay kid if your truly in love, who are you in love with?" he asked. Corey looked down trying to figure something out along with Laney who then had an idea.

'Wait, if I say Corey is in love with me not only can I get us this gig but then I could get closer to him if I play my cards right! For once I'm so glad Trina was here!' thought Laney before putting her plan is motion. She easily slipped under Corey's right arm and hugged him around the waist before answering for him

"Me! Corey's in love with me!" she said with a smile on her face. Corey looked down at Laney with a shocked expression and a blush not expecting her to do something like this so suddenly. Something not only in his head but also in his heart told him to roll with it and it he wouldn't regret it.

"Okay I believe you but you have until the end of the wedding to show me how in love you two are and that love should make me puke!" said Barney who went back to putting icing on the cake. The vat lowered and as it did Laney could only thank her lucky stars that she could finally have a chance to make her Crush notice her.

"Hey Lanes?" asked Corey looking down at her

"Yeah Core?" said Laney scared that Corey was mad at her for pulling that stunt.

"You can let go of me now…and thanks. Without you I don't think we could've got this gig for the cake" said Corey with a blush on his face.

"Oh yeah sorry Core" Laney said embarrassed a little bit but relieved that he wasn't mad at her. When the vat hit the ground the two future rock stars climbed out but then Corey stopped after realizing something

"Kin and Kon must still be at the entrance staring at the cake. We better go get them Lanes" Said Corey. Laney nodded and ran with core to go and get the twins hoping that they didn't do anything stupid to get them in trouble.

*_**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!***_

Like a couple of statues Kin and Kon stayed at the entrance of the park still staring at the cake. With a smile Corey turned to Laney

"And at the count of three, you both shall awaken by a fist crashing into the back of your heads." Corey said as if he was a hypnotist and Laney immediately caught on. Corey counts two three still talking nice and slow and on three Laney's fists crashed upon them knocking them out of their stupor.

"Ugh what happened….and why do my pants feel so wet?" asked Kon.

"Easy Kon." Started Corey "Both you and Kin saw the cake, went into a trance and started drooling which I think made your pants wet. Core decided to let you guys dream while we went and booked the gig so we can get the cake" finished Laney. The twins then begin to cheer and high fived each other before running around chanting cake everywhere. While that was going Laney looks at core with a blush on her cheeks

"So Core…I was thinking…maybe we should do couple stuff so we can get more into character so we can fool Barney and his daughter" Laney said while looking down and making circles in the dirt with her foot. Stunned by the question Corey begins to blush and rub the back of his beanie covered head.

"Ummmm...

**Cliffhanger!**

**Man I hope you guys liked it. First story I ever put on fanfiction. Anyway leaves reviews suggest or even a PM on anything you would like to see in the future. This is M.R. saying have fun and protect your sanity! Thank for coming out everyone *closes groj door***


	2. The Date

Make Him Understand

Chapter 2: The Date

**A/N: Hello fellow Grojband lovers! I posted the story early in the morning and a review today me to update soon. Now I know like anybody else on this site when you're into a story and when it has slow updates it gets frustrating so I'll do my best to get you these chapters A.S.A.P whenever I can. Also big thanks for AlexRiffen to being the first to review for my story. YOU ROCK BRO! Ok back to the story**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

"Ummmm… I guess Lanes if you really want to" replied Corey still with a blush on his face and looking sideways to avoid eye contact with his band mate and overall best friend.

'OH MI GOSH HE SAID YES! (Fan girl squeal) Alone with my Core for maybe the whole day! This is my chance to make him understand how much he really means to me' Laney thought with a smile on her face. Looking up she saw how cute he looked with a blush and could only sigh dreamily at him. Taking another chance she grabs his hand softly making Corey look at her and gasp softly in his mind

'Why is she holding my hand? Is she doing this for so none of the workers rat us out to Barney or…No don't get your hopes up Core. You don't want this to end up like your last relationship… But Laney has never done anything to make us not like her. On the plus side she's really sweet. Maybe…Just maybe I can put my trust into somebody one more time' inwardly thought Corey. He softly smiled down at Laney making her heart do back flips and her stomach to tie itself into a knot.

"Ok Lanes, what do we have to do to really get into character?" Corey asked her.

"Well couples go on dates a lot. Maybe we should go on one to really see how it feels for other" Laney replied with Corey nodding.

"Sure but…I don't really know a lot about this. You think you can show me what to do Lanes?" Corey asked making Laney nod and begin to walk with him to the entrance of the park.

"No Problem Core" She said with a small smile on her face.

*_**WICKED DATE TRANSITION!***_

Walking to another park that didn't have a huge cake being built in the middle of it, Corey and Laney found a spot by a river and underneath a large oak tree that provided a decent amount of shade for the two.

"Ok Core we have all day to make you fall in lo- get our characters in order. One thing couples like to do is to go on picnics" Laney explained to Corey as they sat on a red and white checkered blanket underneath the tree with a picnic basket sitting in between them. Opening the basket Laney pulled out plates of food and sat them down. Laney then looked at Corey who was looking at the river with a small smile on his face with the wind gently blowing his hair back. Laney had to resist the urge to swoon at the site of her crush and decided to get his attention back

"Corey?" Laney said softly as to not to immediately shock him out of state of mind. "We should eat, the food might get cold."

Corey turned back to her and nodded before picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. Following his lead Laney took on out of hers and the two began to just eat there in silence watching the river. It was incredibly cute to anyone who happened to see them, until a disturbance appeared above the two.

"Sandwiches!" yelled the twins Kin and Kon as they dive bombed the basket breaking it trying to get to a sandwich. Corey laughed at the two as they fought over a sandwich but Laney was furious. These two idiots just ruined her date with Corey! She needed to get rid of them soon or Corey might just leave her to go and hang out with them. She can't let that happen!

"Common guys me and Core was doing something and…" she was interrupted by Kon who was eating a sandwich rather loudly in her ear making her eye twitch.

"Your eyes twitching Laney, got a bug in there? Maybe I should wash it out with water for you" said Kin who then sprayed water at her face making her eye red, her eye liner run and hair flatter against her head. Growling she unleashed her rage against the twins

"BEAT IT SO COREY CAN LOVE ME! Ummmm so we can fool Barney and cake can happen" She yelled at them and covered up the first part as to not sound too weird. Kin and Kon left after that and Corey approached her.

"Hey sorry about them interrupting Lanes. How about we go out for smoothies instead?" Corey asked her hoping shed accept. With a nod Laney grabbed his hand again to lead them to the nearest smoothie hut. For some reason Corey didn't mind her holding his hand, it felt…right for one reason or another.

Arriving at the smoothie Corey decides to try and be a gentleman

"Ok Laney since what flavor do you want?" he asked her. She answered chocolate and they received one large smoothie that they could share together like a couple would.** (A/N Not that oversized one either! That thing was TOO DAMN BIG!)** After getting a table by the window they both began to sip on the milkshake staring into each other's eyes.

'How have I never noticed her eyes before? They're narrow just like a cat's and the green really makes her stand out. Have I really been that much of a fool to ignore her for so long?' Thought Corey as they continued to sip at the smoothie, not noticing that they were almost half way done with it.

'His eyes, I could stare at them forever and never once become bored. They look like two deep pools of the ocean. Please Core; try to understand my feelings for you so we can do this not just so we can get a gig but to be together!' desperately thought Laney as she looked into the love of her life eyes. Both pulling away from their straws they continued to stare at each other, no words escaping their mouths as they let the silence of the Smoothie Hut over lap them.

"What should we do now Laney?" Corey asked breaking not only the silence but the trance Laney was in as well.

"Well other couples walk on the beach too." Laney answered before once again taking Corey's hand and leading him to the beach.

*_**TO THE BEACH TRANSITION!***_

At the beach Corey and Laney were both walking down the beach hand and hand without their shoes or socks on, giggling and laughing at the jokes they told to each other. Corey felt her let go and then felt water splash against his face and clothes. Grinning at Laney who started it he immediately returned fire laughing with her. Out of the blue two shark fins appear and with a shout they shout up revealing that it was Kin and Kon who screamed "SHARK ATTACK!" drenching Laney with water.

'These damn assholes just won't let me have my time with Corey! Fine if scaring them won't work looks like I have to do something drastic' Laney thought before burying both twins underneath the sand so they couldn't leave as she and Corey went back to where they left their shoes to go to do one last thing.

*_**LETS GO THROUGHT THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!***_

"The last thing is to ride through the Tunnel of Love Core" Laney explained as they pedal down the tunnel in a white swan. Corey nodded and thought to himself

'This whole day has been pretty rockin. Got to go on a picnic with Lanes, walked down the beach, shared a smoothie and now we're riding down the Tunnel of Love together. Maybe she really does have feelings for me. One way to find out for sure' with his arm around Laney he pulled her closer into his body getting her attention.

"You know Lanes, I'm glad we had this time together to get to know each other. But I have to ask you one question, why me? What is so special about me that made you want to go on this fake date with me?"

Question Corey hoping that he'd get the answer he was looking for

'YES! This is definitely the chance I was waiting for! Now to tell him how I feel and maybe he'll see me the same way I see him!' thought Laney with glee before answering

"Well Core, I went on this fake date with you because…. because… because I have feelings for you Core" she whispered softly "Ever since that day you saved me from those bullies, stood by me whenever I was down and how you genuinely care for me unlike the others I knew deep within my heart I wanted nobody else but you. Even if you don't see me in the same light like I do, I'll always remember even the little bit of time we shared together today" she finished leaning her head on top of his chest. Corey couldn't believe it. His best friend and band mate had deep feelings for him so long and he couldn't see it! If he could he would go back in the past and kick his past selves' ass for ever ignoring her. He softly hugged her closer and looked done at her to reply to her deep confession.

"Laney… I can't believe you have feelings for me. Believe me I'm shocked and I really just can't find the words to your confession. But maybe" softly pushing her away to look deep into her eyes, "my actions can speak for me" he said softly as he leaned into her face their lips drawing close to one another and then

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry dudes but I can't just reveal what would happen now can't I? I want you guys hanging off the edges out your seat and anticipate what would happen next! This is M.R.I. sanity saying have fun and protect your sanity! Thanks for coming out everyone *closes groj door***


	3. The Gig and It Happens

Make Him Understand

Chapter 3: The Gig and It Happens!

**A/N: Hello my fellow Grojband fans! Going for two update in a day! Hope everyone is enjoy my story so far and I love the reviews and praise guys. It makes me want to write better and longer chapters for you all to enjoy. So have fun with this 3****rd**** one and keep on reviewing!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

With their lips a small distance away from each other's they were sure to connect, until a yell of "BUMMPER SWANS" interrupted them and they felt a harsh contact with their boat that shoved them directly into a pillar that wasn't there a minute ago.

'DAMN IT!' Both Corey and Laney screamed inwardly. So close, so incredibly close they were to connecting their lips for their first kiss together. Corey looked back at the two twins and no matter how bad he wants to flail them with a spoon until their brains leaked out their noses he decided to save them from the wrath of his soon-to-be girlfriend because he knew no matter what he did she could do ten times worse.

"Guys could you…"

"Ram you again? Paint flames on your boat? Be awesome buds?" Kin and Kon questioned, thinking that even though Laney didn't like it their bro and leader would no question.

"Guys could you leave us alone? Me and Lanes are doing something really important and you guys keep interrupting" Corey said in a stern tone that left no room for arguing. The guys were shocked that Corey would say something like that but they agreed.

"Yeah…No problem Core" said Kin softly as he and Kon both left the tunnel. Sighing seeing how they were stuck Corey hopped out the swan and pushed it back into the water before hopping back in with Laney.

"Sorry about that one Lanes. Seemed like they're pretty determined to not let us have or alone time" he said with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head. Laney only giggled at him holding her right hand on to her mouth

"It's ok Core, it wasn't your fault. Now where were we before they interrupted?" she asked feigning prompting Corey to grin and hold her face up with his right hand so she could look right at him.

"I think we were right here…" he replied smoothly before leaning his head down and softly capturing Laney's lips into a passionate first kiss.  
'He's kissing me! HE'S KISSING ME! Pleas if I'm dreaming don't wake me up!' Laney thought with joy as she placed her right hand behind Corey's neck to deep the kiss. She never felt so much bliss a day in her life and was praying for this moment to never end.

'Her lips are so full and soft. The cherries we had in the park mixed with the chocolate smoothies is possibly the best mix ever. I'm so glad I gave her this chance, I might have regretted this in the future' thought Corey who deepened the kiss with His Lanes and wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer. But like all good things there had to be an end. Due to them running out of oxygen they pulled back both releasing a gasp as they began to breathe again.

"Wow…" was the only word Laney could udder still in shock over the kiss. They continued to stare into each other's eyes and Corey grinned.

"How about we go again Lanes seeing how I put you on cloud nine with only a kiss" he gloated to her making her giggle.

"You're on Core!" she happily replied before throwing her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his long blue hair and then attacking her man's lips again surprising Corey for only a second before he responded with kissing her back starting a heated make out session that would last for about five minutes before realizing they had to get home and work on a song for the wedding.

"_**BACK TO THE GARAGE TRANSITION!"**_

The walk to the garage was total bliss for the new couple. Holding hands together as they enjoyed the quiet that surrounded them. Corey then started to gloat once again to Lane about how she found herself unable to resist the "Riff Man" causing her to laugh as they entered the garage still holding each other's hands

"So look who decided to show up finally" started Kin "And without flowers!" finished Kon both angry at their friends. They felt so left out after doing nearly everything together since the band started.

"Sorry dudes but what we were doing was really important. With you guys interrupting we couldn't do get anything done." Corey apologized and he walked up to them with Laney with arms open wide.

"Common guy, Grojband group hug!" Corey said with a smile on his face the four teens hugged each other happily. The four teens through good or bad knew that every action they did always had a reason.

"Okay guys, secret time" Corey said seriously with the band listening attentively "I have a journal with a couple lyric in side of them with music sheets and all. I need your honest thoughts on then ok?"

The band nodded knowing that even though he was there fearless leader he always held whatever the band thought of him in high regard. Corey ran up to his room and grabbed the book off the dresser before returning to the band. Handing everyone a music sheet complete with the lyrics the band could only gasp in surprise.  
"Core dude, this is freaking amazing!" exclaimed Kon with the rest of the band in agreement with the drummer.

"Yeah Core how did you come up with this" asked Kin excitedly

"Well I was with my Mom and Trina watching this sappy romance movie so about this guy loving this girl but they lived so far away from each other so this is what I came up with" replied Corey with a grin. "Alright guys let us get so practice before we head out to the wedding and let's wear our nice clothes for this one" Corey said to them directing how it should.

_***LETS ROCK THIS GIG TRANSITION!***_

Arriving at the wedding just time to perform their song Barney approached them. Corey and the band were glad they dressed up. It was very formal and jeans just wouldn't cut it here. Corey wore a white button up with a blue tie, black slacks and shoes, a white vest and his hair combed down without his signature hat. The twins wore the regular suits and tie with the ties in red. Kon had spiky hair combed back making it reach the nape of his neck. Laney wore a mostly black dress with green rims and her usual hair style. All in all, the group looked very presentable for this wedding.

"Okay Corey, show me the love and I better puke or you're not performing tonight!" Barney told him sternly. Explain his day with Laney and the almost fight they had with the band Barney turned green and puked behind the stage.

"Okay get on that stage you crazy kids" Barney said with a smile on his face. Grinning and getting setup with his band behind their own instruments Corey started out by saying

"This goes out to the special couple and from Grojband and the guest we wish you both a long and happy marriage! Count us in Kon!" said Corey

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Kon counted striking his stick with his count before the band began to play

(_Jupiter by YourFavoriteMartian, Don't own_)

_There's nothing left to say  
I'm not with you  
You lie so far away from the truth_

Jupiter you're on my mind  
The clock will turn the gears of time  
I only wanna be with you  
Symmetry can lean askew

It's gripping on my mind  
I'll stay impossible to define while you're away

There's still nothing to say  
I'm not with you  
Sometimes the path least traveled is the avenue

The stranger in your life you thought you knew  
How can I be yellow and still so blue?  
I'm blue

Jupiter you're on my mind  
The clock will turn the gears of time  
I only wanna be with you  
Symmetry can lean askew

It's gripping on my mind  
I'll stay impossible to define while you're away, you're away

Jupiter you're on my mind  
The clock will turn the gears of time  
I only wanna be with you  
Symmetry can lean askew

With the last strum of Corey's Song the crowd worked itself in a frenzy of applause and the bride hugged her husband so hard he passed out from lack of air (**A/N: Yeah no exploding into butterflies here. Rather have him alive) **

"Thank you Peacville and enjoy the rest of this wedding!" screamed Corey into the mic. Getting off the stage Barney immediately approached the band shaking all their hands vigorously grateful for such a performance.

"Thank you so much Grojband! You really mad my baby girls wedding a huge smash! You're welcomed to stay and enjoy the cake we made but I suggest you guys get changed first" he said with a sly grin. Nodding the group left to get changed back into their regular gear and as the bride and the now awakened groom took the first slice of cake, Barney grabbed a large handful of cake an threw it at the nearest person screaming "CAKE WAR!" making Grojband smile and begin to fling the cake at everyone while eating some at the same time. Truly an epic war in all of Peacville history that would be remembered for a long, long time. It would also mark the day that all janitors got paid triple for all the cake they had to clean up. After the party walking home covered in cake Grojband split up to go their separate ways home. The last to leave were the new couple of Corey and Laney. No words needed to be spoken as they leaned to a passionate goodbye kiss underneath the moonlight covered and cake in all. Pulling back Corey smiled at her and gave her a hug

"See you tomorrow babe" said Corey giving her another nickname and this one she really enjoyed

"Yeah till tomorrow Core-Core" said Laney giving her boyfriend another kiss before going their separate ways to get rid of the cake on them.

*_**LETS WRAP THIS PUPPY UP!***_

At their own homes both Laney and Corey lay down in their bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about the day they both had.

"Today was the greatest day ever" whispered Corey wearing his all black pajamas with the band logo all over them. "Played an amazing gig, ate possibly the best cake in the world and got to connect with my amazing girl I can finally call my own." He smiled at the end of that. "Can't wait for what the future bring for the both of us" he turned off the light before rolling over and falling asleep.

In Laney's room she squealed as she fell down on her bed and kicking her feet rapidly.

"I can't believe it! I finally did it! I made Corey understand how I felt about him and he feels the same way about me! OHMIGOSH this is the greatest day ever!" Laney continued as she gushed heavily and almost nonstop. Turning out the light, she rolled over and fell asleep with a smile on her face. The dream she had was the best one she ever had in a while about her and her Corey making a future together.

**END OF ARC!**

**A/N: So how was it guys? Happy with the story so far? Don't worry I'm going to keep updating and making you guys as happy as possible! Drop some reviews and ideas and I'll see what I can make work. This is M.R.I. sanity saying have fun and protect your sanity. Thanks for coming out everyone! *close Groj door***


	4. Vacation Time

Make Him Understand

Chapter 4: Vacation Time

**A/N: Hello my Grojband Fans! Are you guys enjoying the story so far? Hopefully you guys are so I can keep writing just for your reading pleasure. Anyway my updates are going to be more spaced out so I can give you guys time to enjoy many other stories on this site. Don't worry your pretty rock' n' roll faces cause I'll always be here writing these stories and craving your reviews! Now enough of my useless chattering and onto the show!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

It's been a couple months since the wedding gig and now it's the Summer time. Grojband is now out of school for about three months giving them the opportunity to focus solely on their music. Currently, we find the couple of Corey and Laney doing what any other young couple would be doing in their down time, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"What do we have planned for the summer Core?" asked Laney as she rested her head on top of Corey's chest to which he replied,

"I don't really know for sure Lanes. I'll think of something later." Then he kissed her forehead making her giggle. It took awhile and many debates that lasted a whole month the two decided to be more open about their relationship. The twins took it in stride knowing that their two friends deserve each other and without a doubt would continue to be together for a long time. Trina however, was absolutely furious that her annoying wannabe rock star of a brother not only got a date but A KISS before her! She wouldn't let that stand and tried to break them up in any way possible. One scheme had almost worked but she didn't count on how deep Laney's feelings were for Corey and how must trust they had in each other.

*_**EPIC FLASHBACK TRANSITION!***_

_It's a week before the end of school and the couple of Laney and Corey were walking hand and hand down the hall way to get to last period. When their relationship became public Laney was scared to think that people would make fun of her and Corey or people would ask to many questions she didn't feel comfortable answering. Complete opposite actually, people respected their privacy and cheered them on happy that Corey finally saw the girl that liked him for a while. Trina however couldn't stand how everybody took their attention off of her and onto them. She then devised a plan she thought would break those two love birds up and get her spotlight back. (A/N: *cough* attention whore *cough*)_

"_Afterschool just me and you got it Core?"Said Laney while giving her scattered brained boyfriend a look that said 'Understand or no more kisses'._

"_I got it babe, no worries. Now I have to go learn how to draw stick figures and if I'm late Mrs. Garfield will grill me. Kiss goodbye?" Corey asked with a grin making Laney giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips before going into her class and Corey walking to go to his. Down the hall behind a pillar Trina rubbed her hands together and giggled evilly. Behind her was Mina with a sorrowful like on her face as she watched Trina about to launch her plan to break up a good couple. Honestly Mina was glad for them seeing as how hard Laney was crushing for Corey and finally achieved the happiness she wanted._

"_Its totes a perfect time to unleash my plan Mina!" Gushed Trina as she held on to a rabid fan girl. Every rock band had an overzealous fan and this girl was one of them. Her name was Kyra McNeil and, you guessed it, a fan girl of Corey's to the fullest. She dyed her black hair to the same blue shade as Corey's and had the same clothes he wore. Seeing Corey up close and personal made hearts appear in her eyes and run to him which is why Trina had her in a tight hold. As Corey walked down the hall he turned back around while hitting himself in the forehead for his stupidity Trina let her go and began to watch her plan in action._

"_Crap, forgot my pencils in Laney's book bag again." Said Corey to himself and as he was about to knock on the door he was pushed back to the opposite side of the hall way by a girl that looked liked she raided his room and stole his clothes._

"_OMG ITS COREY, I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU!" she squealed directly in his face making Corey wince from how loud she was. Deciding that he really needs his supplies he tried to move but her grip on his shirt was extra tight._

"_Nice to meet you whoever you are. I'll sign your beanie later but I really have to get to my stuff out of that class now if you excuse me" Corey explained to her as he moved out of her grip but she immediately pushed him back with a shake of his head._

"_Noooooo!" she said in a whiney tone of voice "I finally have you and I'm never letting you go again!" she yelled in his face gripping his shirt tighter. "I love you and your music Corey! Why can't you see that?"_

'_This woman is crazy! I have to get her off me pronto!' thought Corey with fear written all over his face. Meanwhile in the class room Laney looked in her book bag and noticed she had Corey's stuff in there. Sighing she asked the teacher of her class could she go to the bathroom so she could return it to him. Leaving the room she sees something that surprised her and almost broke her heart. Corey, the love of her young life, was in the arms if another girl that was leaning in to kiss him! As she was about to break down in the hall way she saw the look on Corey's face, one of regret and unwillingness that simply told Laney everything she needed to know. Corey didn't want to kiss her! Relief would come later but first she had her boyfriend to save from some hussy! Marching up behind the girl, Laney yanked the girl back and jumped into Corey's arms._

"_Oh thank God you're here babe! This psycho chick wouldn't let me go and-" before Corey could continue to explain himself Laney give him a deep kiss right in front of Kyra_

"_It's okay Core I knew you wouldn't do something like this. Now take your stuff and get to class k?" Laney said sweetly as Corey ran back to class so Mrs. Garfield wouldn't grill him. Turning Laney gripped the girl's collar and brought her nose to nose and an irate expression on her face._

"_Listen here fan girl and make sure you remember every word. That blue haired rock star is MY BOYFRIEND. Not yours and damn sure not anybody else's! If I see you around him again be prepared to lose a couple of limbs, got it?" explained Laney scaring the girl half way to death and making her nod her head rapidly. "Good, let's never have to talk about this EVER again" she finished by letting her go and entering her class room to finish the rest of the school day in peace._

_*End Flashback*_

After that incident Corey and Laney only became closer making Trina furious and plan even more but not a single one worked. As Laney reminisced about the past, Corey began to think of what to do with the band this summer. It was a decent Wednesday which meant most parents were working and most places wouldn't be as packed as it would be on a weekend. Now they just needed a place to go and relax and they would be set. Hearing the front door unlock and open Corey raised his head seeing his loving mother open the door. Corey's mother Amethyst Riffen had hair that was a deep blue, almost purple in color that fell down around her and framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were a smaller than normal but held nice sapphire blue eyes and had a nice tan. She wore a pair of regular size jeans and a simple t-shirt that had the Grojband logo all over it. Walking into the room she let out a small "Aw" as she saw her youngest child cuddle up with his girlfriend watching TV. Seeing his mom walk in Corey grinned at her and waved his left hand at her seeing as Laney had his right and wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Hey mom? Where do you think is the best place to hang out today?" asked Corey as his mother began to think of a good place. Before she could answer the family Doberman Cerberus came through the door and laid his large head on Corey's lap prompting him to rub his head giving Amethyst an idea.

"Why not take the band and Cerberus to Pier 34? It's not only by the beach its animal friendly so whenever you go so can Cerberus and it's not too far from the house." Amethyst said making Corey smile at his mother. She always had good ideas and was always helpful to him whenever he needed them.

"Thanks mom when the guys get here I'll tell them what we have planned." Corey said with Cerberus walking to get his leash and then bringing it back to the couple on the couch. Laney who couldn't resist animals happy petted Cerberus' head causing him to lean into her delicate touch. Amethyst smiled watching them all getting along and went into the kitchen to make a few calls. She had to tell a certain somebody who was going to be at the pier today before they left.

*_**TO THE PIER TRANSITION!***_

Currently the band was walking to the pair with nags that held their beach clothes, towels and food for later. Walking in front were Corey and Cerberus with both walking at a leisurely pace. Behind them was the rest of the band talking about if they should have the large dog as the band mascot and security measure. Arriving at the pier the band walked down the boardwalk and on to the beach.

"Alright guys let's get changed first then find a place to chill out for the day." directed Corey with the rest of the band agreeing with him. Finding a bathroom close to the beach the band went inside and left Cerberus chained to a post underneath an umbrella. The first one to finish was Kon who wore large orange shorts with tiny drummers on them. He was shirtless so people saw his large body but the thing was that most of his body was muscle instead of flab like most believed to be. He walked up to Cerberus and sat down next to it and sighed softly.

"Hello puppy" he said with a grin petting the dog behind his head "This is the first time in a while the entire band got together to hangout after Corey and Laney got together. It's not that I'm mad at them it's just that the whole band is my family. When I was younger I was always bullied because of my weight and how slow I was at math that nobody saw what I was actually good at. When the band was formed I finally had people that wanted to be around me and my big brother for once. I just really hope that we can keep doing this more often instead of once in a while" Kon monologue before looking to the side where the male bathroom was located seeing the other guys come out. First was Kin wearing red shorts with orange fire coming up from the bottom and stopping at the top of his shorts. He wore no shirt showing his lanky body for all to see. Next was Corey without his signature hat on his head letting his wild blue hair hang all out. He wore long green board shorts with blue electricity starting from the bottom, spiraling for the front and wrapping around the back stopping at the top. He like everybody else wore no shirt showing off his chiseled body. He had broad shoulders and his 4-pac abs was slowly turning into 6-pacs. The two walked over to Kon and Corey released Cerberus from the pole he was tied to as they waited for Laney to come out. When she walked out Corey's jaw almost hit the floor and he swore his pants weren't supposed to be so tight. Even though Laney was no bombshell she still was developing and could easily give a couple girls a run for their money. Her breasts were held up by a black and green bikini top and her slightly toned and firm ass was framed by the same pattern bikini bottoms. Her red hair was put into a ponytail that reached the middle of her shoulder blades and on her feet were black flip-flops. It took Cerberus nipping his hand to get Corey out of his trance.

"A-alright guys let's find a spot and then we can go in the water and chill out" Corey stuttered at first but got himself together at the end. Walking to the beach the band turned head everywhere they went with Laney getting a few cat calls making Corey growl and almost deck this one guy who tried to walk over to her. He stopped when he saw the entire band make a semicircle around her with Cerberus in the front baring his dangerous canines at the jerk. He wisely backed off to the side choosing his safety over the girl. Finally making it to the beach the group found a spot underneath a large umbrella and set a large beach towel down with the Grojband logo in the middle. Kon pulled out his bag and took the food out.

"I made sandwiches guys! Let's eat and then we can play in the water!" Kon said excitedly finally happy that his family was together again. They all took a sandwich and complemented Kon on his cooking skills. Finishing the sandwiches the guys went to play in the water while Laney stayed behind with Cerberus. She really wasn't a water person so sitting down on the beach watching all her friends play was good enough for her. After a while the guys come back to see Laney and Cerberus asleep on the towel and decided to get dried up with their towel and wait for them to wake up. After a while the two woke up and the group collected their belongings and began to leave. As the band left they went to the end of the bored walk and went inside of the mall called "Pier 34". They walked around not really buying anything until they got to the food court. With the money Corey had he bought everyone a meal and sat down at a clean table near the exit. They all began to talk about the fun they had and before they could get any further Corey was caught in a headlock and given a noggie but somebody nobody in the band recognized.

"Hey squirt!" the man said making Corey's eyes widen and a grin formed on his face.

"No way, your back already…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**A/N: Ha! Now my fellow Grojband members how do you like me now! Don't worry you'll find out who the voice is and when you do you'll be like "When did this all happen?!" Anyway this is M.R.I. sanity here saying have fun and protect your sanity. Thanks for coming out everyone! *close groj door***


	5. He's Your What Now

Make Him Understand

Chapter5: Your what now?!

**A/N: Howdy my fans! Like my last update and the part where Kon showed more of himself? I believe Kon doesn't get much play in the show and that he's always over looked. Anyway I can't tell you guys how grateful I am with all of the follows reviews and overall support you guys are giving me. I'm going to continue you giving these stories my all just for you to enjoy it. Now on to the show!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

Pulling himself from the grip of the headlock Corey smiled and looked at the person's face. The person's face was chiseled and had on a spiked choker collar that locked like the one Cerberus had on and a small rectangular goatee. Having two piercing on his left eyebrow and four in his left ear made him look like a rock star punk. What really got the band was his hair. He had a spiked up green Mohawk that looked like a slope that was large at the top and got small at the bottom that ended at the middle of his head. The hair that wasn't spiked was a deep blue that reminded them of Corey's hair. Right now this individual was wearing black board shorts with little skulls on them that looked like the bands logo. All in all, he looked like an older fan boy of the bands.

"Guys this is Duncan, my older brother who taught me how to play guitar and where I got the logo from!" exclaimed Corey happily shell shocking the band.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT NOW?!" they replied loudly making Corey and the newly named Duncan wince at the volume.

"Wow your friends are loud squirt." said Duncan in a heavy voice to which Corey replied

"Their normally not this loud bro."

"That's because you never told us you had a brother Core!" Laney yelled at her oblivious boyfriend. Sometimes she really how he could be amazingly smart and gifted one minute but, completely retarded the next. Seeing how the two interacted Duncan decided to tease them a bit.

"Getting chewed out already lil bro? What is she your manager or your girlfriend?" wrapping his right arm around Corey's shoulder with a grin.

"She's both actually" replied Corey shocking Duncan seeing how his plan to embarrass his baby brother fail badly. Before he could say anything else he something wet on his right hand. Looking down he saw it was his old puppy Cerberus.

"My God what have you been feeding Cerberus, people? He's freaking huge now!" Duncan said looking at the dog that used to fit in his pockets and now looked like he could carry other people around with problems at all. Dropping down to a knee, Duncan began to rub Cerberus' head as the dog licked his face aggressively. While all this was happening Corey was talking about his brother to his friends

"Duncan is actually the first born of my mother and father unlike what Trina makes everyone believes. When I was five he took me to my first concert to see Likin Park with him. Then when we got home I told him I wanted to play guitar and be a huge rock star. He agreed to pay for my lessons as long as I made the skull our logo." Corey explained to the band. Kin and Kon were still shocked but then quickly got over it. They've had crazier moments and knowing that Corey had an older brother didn't top the day the band they went inside Trina's mind and met their alter selves and had a video that could've destroyed the world. Nothing really could shock the much anymore, unless having girls say they want to actually know not to just get close to Corey or to just be known as a girlfriend as one of the members to gain fame. Laney thought he was keeping him a secret from her making her a little bit angry.

"Corey can we talk over there for a minute?" she ask and not waiting for an answer she dragged him over to the exit where nobody could hear them. Back at the table Kon was about to ask Kin a question when he saw a girl messing with a video camera she couldn't get to work. To Kon she was average looking in his books. Small frame glasses that give her a librarian look, deep brown eyes, a pink frilly top bikini with matching bikini shorts with a small build and rosy skin. To Kin however, she was the girl he was waiting for. Sure she wasn't riding a white horse holding a key-tar made of diamonds and dragging a lifetime supply of grilled cheese sandwiches but hey, if this was the closest he was going to get then he might as well take this chance. Leaving Kon behind he walked up to the girl with a small blush and grin on his face and tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. Turning around the girl began to blush at the cute guy that was standing in front of her. Sure he wasn't beefy like the other guys around but he seemed like a sweet guy and possibly nice as well.  
"Hey I see you're having problems with your video camera. Mind if I take a look at it?" Kin asked her and she immediately gave him the camera no questions asked. If he could get it to work he'd be an automatic A in her books.

"Can use please get it to work? My sister gave it to me and never even told me how it worked!" she begged to our techno geek who smiled at her.

"Not a problem. I can get this baby working in a minute or two" Kin replied back to her making her blush and then realizing that she didn't give her name.

"I'm Melody, Melody Jackson" she said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm Kin Kujira miss Melody and here's your fully operation camera!" Kin said with a smile handing the girl her camera "You had a hairball in the battery system but after removing it the camera's all good to go!" With a squeal of glee Melody wrapped her arms around Kin's neck hugging him tightly to her body

"Thank you so much Kin!" she said into Kin's ear making him blush but her hug her back none the less. After releasing the hug the two began to just stand there and talk, leaving poor Kon alone once again by himself. Kon had his elbows on the tables and his chin in his hands sadly watching as his older brother found somebody for him which meant leaving him alone at home when they have time off from practice. Sighing softly he began to rant in his head

'It's not fair, it's just not fair! Why does only keep happening to me?! Why can I be smooth like Kin or awesome like Corey? Why is it always me getting the short end of the stick? I've always been nice to everybody and I've waited and been patient like I was told but never has ever happened! Is this my fate to just be alone for the rest of my life? To be forgotten like a dead dog and left to rot away without anyone caring for me? What wrong with me, please, somebody give me an answer!' suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder knocking him out of his trance making him look back and see possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was a little bit on the chunky side but to him a little bit of chunk didn't hurt a bit. Her hair was a light brown and that went well with her lightly tanned skin and was tied into a lose ponytail that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a black bikini top that held back her slightly larger than normal breast and a long blue skirt that was had a split that started from the side and up to her hip. Her eyes were a light hazel and she seemed normal to anybody else but to him, she was the girl that he was waiting for.

"Hey I noticed you were alone over here and thought that maybe you wanted to have some company" The girl said pointing to a seat next to Kon that was empty. Grinning Kon gestured to the seat telling her that it would be a honor to seat next to a divine beauty such as herself making her blush heavily and sit down making Kon grin and gloat inside his head for a minute

'Take that Kin! I can be smooth when I want to be!' Kon thought before talking to the grin next to him "My name is Kon Kujira. May I have the name of this beauty that graced me with her presence for the time being?" Kon said flirtingly

"I'm Tia Remedy and thanks for all the complements! Nobody really flirts with me much so having you say this to me is really a huge boost to myself esteem" the newly named Tia admitted to Kon. Kon soon began to make her feel good about herself giving her complements and generally boosting herself esteem. Soon the two made their own conversation full of laughs and giggles making Kon think to himself again

'I'm not really a religious kind of guy but, Thank You JESUS!'

*_**TO COREY AND LANEY CONVERSATION!***_

"So Corey, when were you going to tell me you had an older big brother?" Laney questioned and before Corey could answer she kept talking "I thought you said we weren't going to keep secrets from each other! What happened to that promise Corey? What else, got anymore secrets you're keeping from me?" Laney ranted making Corey scratch the back of his head with confusion. Where the hell did this all come from? (**A/N: had an ex girlfriend like this once. Made a mountain out of a mole hill but it wasn't my fault. More like the past boyfriends she dated, we broke up on good terms and still a close friend to this day)**

"My big brother isn't a secret Lanes"

"Then why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Maybe because I forgot I even had a big brother! What's your problem Laney?"

"My problem is that YOU promised that there wasn't anything you were keeping from me. How can I trust you're keeping stuff from me?" Laney question aggressively, turning away from Corey with tears starting to drip from her eyes. She thought she could trust him but then this happens. Corey on the other hand wasn't about to let the best thing to ever happen to him walk away from his life. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body.

"Laney I would never keep a secret from you. I didn't tell you about my big brother because I forgot I even had one. He left home when I was still 7 and learning how to play. We don't have pictures of him around the house since he hates pictures and it's been so long since I've seen him." Corey whispered softly to his girlfriend causing her to turn around in his arms and to hug him back, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Corey. It's just that I've waited and waited for a chance to finally be with you and now that I have you I'm scared that I'm going to lose you to somebody else. You must think I'm so stupid right now…" Laney admitted making Corey grin and chuckle at her. Taking his right hand he raised her chin and gave her a short but meaningful kiss.

"Laney we've been through so much together I would never think about leaving you. Before we got together we've faced bullies, doubters, the Newmans, Trina and even your own family. Now we're still going through the same thing but this time we have rabid fan girls and boys trying to break up apart and look at us now. We're still together despite what others tried to do. Don't worry about doing something. Me and the guys do it all the time so you doing it once means nothing to me. Now stop being so sad and give me a nice big smile k?" Corey finished his speech with a smile making Laney giggle and returns his smile with one of her own.

"Thanks Core, you always know the right words to say" she said leaning into his chest a bit more.

"Sometimes" he replied before breaking the hug and putting his arm around her shoulders and they began walking back to the table before stopping and staring in shock for Laney and with a look of pride for Corey. Their drummer and keyboard junkie were sitting next to a couple of girls laughing and joking around as if they've been doing it for all their lives. Walking over Kon waved them over with a grin on his face

"Guys, over here!" Kon said with exuberance. Arriving at the table Kon began the introductions  
"Girls the blue haired guy is my bro Corey Riffen and the red head is his girlfriend Laney Penn" Guys the tan amazon here is Tia Remedy and miss pink by Kin is Melody Jackson." Kon finished with everybody saying "Hi" to the new people the now group of six began to talk about random things not really caring about the topics. After a while it got a bit late and as soon as they were about to leave they hear barking following behind them. Turning around it was Duncan and Cerberus walking up to the group

"Squirt mom just called, told me to give you and your friends a ride to our house. Looks like you four are going to have a sleepover" Duncan said to the members of Grojband. Seeing the two new girls close to the drummer and keyboard player Duncan decided to give a little tease.

"Two new girls huh, next to the twins as well? What are they groupies or your new girlfriends" Duncan asked with a grin hoping to at least get them embarrassed. He did but not the way he was expecting

"Well if they want to be they could be" said Kon with an arm wrapped around Tia making her blush before nodding yes.

"I wouldn't mind having Melody as my "very close friend"" Kin said wiggling his eyebrows at Melody making her blush and lean into him enjoying that kind of thought. Duncan on the other with a shocked look on his face yelled out

"Oh come on!"

_**CHAPTER 5 FINISHED!**_

**A/N: There's another chapter and another job well done for me! Showed a bit more of Kon this chapter and managed to get the twins some love from new original characters. How did you guys like my little surprise though? Hoped you liked it and another chapter should be out in a couple of days. This is M.R.I saying thanks for coming out everyone and keeps rocking out! Take it away Core!**

**Core: Finally! Thanks for coming out everybody! *Closes groj door***


	6. Sleepover And Photo Shoots

Make Him Understand

Chapter 6: Sleepover and Photo Shoots

**A/N: Guess whose back?! That's right; your favorite insane creator M.R.I sanity is back! I'm back home and everything I had to take care of is handled! I'm so sorry I left you guys for so long but I've return with some awesome ideas I've been waiting to share with you guys. Get ready for some brain twists and heartbreaks because this chapter is going to blow you all away! Anyway that's enough of me talking so start reading my Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

Arriving in the parking lot Duncan lead the group of six to a large black fan with his signature skull emblazoned on the sides and the letters "GB" in while on the hood. Immediately Corey and his friends fell in love with it at first site. Duncan, noticing their love struck expressions decided to break them out of it.

"Like it squirts? When I first heard my lil bro had a band and was getting famous, I decided to help spread your cred around for you guys. That and there's a reason why I came back home to you guys." Duncan said leaving the group in suspense of what he was going to say

"Mom called me back to be your personal driver and security guard!" Duncan said making the whole band cheer with joy. Finally they won't have to rely on Trina anymore to get them anywhere. The only people not really happy were both Melody and Tia. They still had no idea what's going on why they were so happy? Tia was about to ask what was going on when she decided to wait for a second. Maybe they were going explain it to them and sure enough they did.

"Oh yeah girl we forgot to tell you. Me, Kin, Corey and Laney are in a band!"Kon said with excitement. "We're Grojband!" He finished making the two girls gasp. So that's why their names sounded so familiar! They were about to fan girl but held it in. If they fan girled it would only make them look as if they were only doing it for the fame and not for them. They only smiled and hugged up on their respective man before packing their selves in to the van. Duncan and Cerberus were in the driver seat and passenger seat respectively with Kin, Kon, Tia and Melody sitting behind them in on row and Laney and Corey in the back row before the trunk. On the way home Tia and Melody both received call from their parents telling them to head home due to the day starting to get late. Giving directions, Duncan quickly dropped them off home and drove back to the Riffin house and stopping in front of the "Groj Door". Soon everybody exited out the car and went into the "Groj Room" that impressed Duncan.

"Nice digs squirt, I'm impressed. Not too messy but not too clean either." Duncan said before stretching and cracking his back "Dear God that felt good! Common, let's go tell moms I'm here and after that" Duncan begins to grin and crack his knuckles "Straighten out my baby sister" He said leading the group into the kitchen. There they saw Amethyst sitting at the table talking to her husband Lucid Riffin. Lucid stood about six feet even and had a lean body type. He wore a pair of dark black cargo shorts, a red tank top with the "GB" symbol in all black and black high top Nike shoes. His eyes and hair were a deep pink almost red in color and his hair was slicked back so that it reached the middle of his shoulder blades.

"I'm telling you Ame, schooling those young bloods is too much fun!" Mr. Riffin said with a smile on his face that reminded them of Corey's.

"I know honey but do you really have to go to the Rec. Center and basically demolish everybody there?" Amethyst asked her husband who only responded with a nod and smile still on his face. Sighing a small smirk grew on her face as she shook her head at him. She looked to her left and saw all the children just coming into the door.

"Hey kids, how was the pier?" Amethyst asked them while Lucid looked to where she was speaking to. Before anyone could answer her Lucid jumped up and bear hugged Duncan almost crushing his back. Duncan grinned and hugged his father back just as hard for a quick three seconds before they both let go. Having seen each other for a while they began to walk into the living room while Corey answered his mother's question

"It was pretty good mom, thanks for telling us to go! We all had a good time and we might just go back whenever we have the chance" Corey said with the rest of the band agreeing making Amethyst smile at them all. Whenever she had the chance to make people smile she would take it and that's what made her into the sweetest woman in Peaceville. Looking at her watch she saw that it was 11:32 p.m. and her lil rock stars needed their sleep. She had something very special planned for them tomorrow and she knew that they would love it.

"Okay kids it's time for bed. Get changed and you guys can sleep in your headquarters."Amethyst said to them making them all nod and leave to get changed. Cerberus slowly walked up to her and lay down at her feet. Leaning down she rubbed his head softly in between his ears

"Thanks for watching over them for me boy. Tomorrow when we do what we have to do you can take your break ok?" Amethyst said softly to the tired dog that only leaned closer to his master's delicate touch.

_***SLEEPOVER TRANSTION!***_

In The garage underneath a large orange blanket that was draped over four chairs and a couch were the four members of Grojband all in their sleeping clothes. Kin and Kon both wore matching red one piece PJ's. Corey wore a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts and his orange beanie. Laney wore an over sized gray AC/DC shirt and blue pajama bottoms. Currently the best friends were talking about how Kin and Kon hooked up with their girlfriends and how awesome they were to them.

"Dudes she is super sweet and everything! Tia didn't make fun of my weight or how long my hair is! She's perfect man!" Kon said with total conviction. Any girl who didn't make fun of him was always a plus in his books. Everybody agreed with him seeing how happy she made him. Usually Kon was always happy and upbeat but this girl made Kon even happier. Soon after a bit more talking they all laid their tired bodies down to sleep. Kin and Kon slept back to back while Laney was on top of Corey pinning him down.

"Normally I love it when you take control Lanes but don't you think we're too close to the twins for this one?" Corey asked to Laney who only grinned and kissed him on his neck.

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not." She answered with a sly grin before biting on Corey's bottom lip softly and running her hands under his shirt and up his sides. Corey couldn't hold himself back before he began to return the favor. His hands went under Laney's shirt and began to rub the sweet spot that was around her stomach making her groan softly. Leaning up, Corey caught Laney's lips into a lust filled kiss with his tongue going into her mouth, circling around tasting every inch. Laney couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips as she began to grind herself on to Corey's lap as they continued their little make out session. Soon Corey pulled away and began to kiss and nip on her neck leaving a small hickie there. But before they could take it a step further, Corey stopped himself and took his hands out of Laney's shirt. Confused, Laney sat up on his lap and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong Corey? Why did you stop?" Laney said with a hint of disappointment lacing her words.

"I'm sorry baby but I don't want us to move to fast into this."Corey admitted to her making her sigh softly but smile. Corey always had everyone's best interest in mind no matter what. It made her proud that her boyfriend didn't want to rush into sex and thought of her more than he thought of himself. She then laid her body down on top of him and put her face into the left side of his neck and held onto him tight as Corey wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok Corey, I understand" Laney said before yawning and snuggling closer to Corey. "Goodnight Corey" she said before instantly falling asleep in Corey's arms. Corey only held her closer before falling asleep himself.

_***IN THE MORNING TRANSITION!***_

It was ten in the morning and Grojband was just now waking up. Sluggishly moving, the band of teens took down their impromptu tent and began to go to the bathroom to wash up. The whole process took about twenty minutes and then they were in the kitchen ready to eat break feast. As they ate Amethyst came in with Cerberus and began to talk to them.

"Hey kids. I hope you don't have anything planned for today because I have something for you guys to do" she announced happily making the whole band nod. Not many people really needed the band now since it was the summer and places were shutting down and going on vacation.

"We don't have anything planned mom. What do you have for us?" Corey asked to which only Amethyst replied with a smile.

"Well since you guys have gotten so well know around Peaceville, I think it's time you guys get known further out. So I have you guys scheduled for a magazine photo shoot!" Amethyst replied making the whole band jump out their seats and cheer. With this they would be more popular than ever and they would be booked even more! This one opportunity could be the stepping stone to getting a record deal before shooting to stardom! As they were cheering Trina and Mina over heard them.

"Can you believe this Mina?! How dare mother take those twerps to photo shoot?! Their band should've never existed in the first place! Fine, if mother wants to make them famous, I'll just have to sabotage the whole shoot!" Trina raged to Mina who cowered away from Trina's wrath. Before she reply back Duncan kicked open the door with a savage grin on his face

"See this is where I come in." Duncan said and before Trina could react, Duncan grabbed her by her shirt and held her close to his face. "Listen Trina, if you keep messing with the squirt, I'll beat the pink out of your hair and the braces out of your mouth. You're not about to ruin his chance of making something of himself while he still can." He growled at her before dropping her on her butt. "If you think I won't do anything, try me" he finished before walking out her room smoothly like anything didn't happen. Trina was shaking in boots and Mina had absolutely no idea what happened but she loved it! Finally she knew what it was like to feel fear run rampant inside of her body. She could gloat later, for know she had to act like a little lap dog and ask Trina what happened

"T-T-T-Trina, what just happen? Who was that?" Mina questioned with feigned shocked and sacredness.

"That was my older brother, Duncan" Trina answered still shaking. Before mina could ask another question, they were all called down stairs by Lucid in the garage. Getting down there they saw everybody piling into the Duncan's van. In the front were Lucid in the driver's seat and Amethyst in the passenger seat. In the middle row before the last row were Duncan and Cerberus. Grojband were in the back row waiting on Trina and Mina. When everybody was strapped in Lucid opened the garage door before driving to the location of the shoot.

_***PHOTO SHOOT TRANSITION***_

Arriving at the studio the Riffins and Grojband exited the van and walked inside. Waiting for them was a man in a purple t-shirt and blue shorts waiting for them. He then directed them to the back room where they met the photographer. She was a woman of average height and had blonde hair that was tied into a bun and wore a yellow sundress with sandals.

"Hi, my name is Lyra and I'll be taking your photos today for Rockmag Magazine! Now who's the band so we can get started." Lyra said with a smile on her face. Corey stepped up and pointed out who were all in the band along with Cerberus. Lyra couldn't contain her excitement and gave a large smile and began to take pictures of the band one by one. The whole process took about an hour due to giving the band the right make up and poses but it was worth it in the end. Outside in the hall way the group discussed their pictures as they walked to the exit.

"Dudes this is freaking awesome! I can't wait until they publish this" Corey said showing the group his picture. He was wearing his classic shorts but instead of his two piece shirt here a plain wife-beater and his hair was out for all to see. Next to him was Cerberus sitting down on his haunches with Corey's beanie on his head. Corey was shown winking at the camera while holding his hand out giving the rock sign.

"That's pretty cool core but I think me and Kin's are better than yours" Kon said showing their photos. Kon was shown shirtless with his hair mated down with water. He was shown with his back facing the camera flexing his right bicep while his left arm was holding the leash of Cerberus who also had his back turned to the camera. Kin also had his hair matted down but he had his glasses off. He was looking at the camera through his bangs as Cerberus looked over his shoulder.

"I think mine could've been better" Laney said looking at her photo. She was shown lying down on her belly wearing her beach bikini and winking at the camera with Cerberus standing on top of her with a snarl on his face.

"Don't worry about it Lanes. We can easily retake them if we can make an appointment with them. But if a groupie thinks they can take my Laney from me I'll sic Cerberus on them" Corey said with a smile making everybody laugh as they made their way to the exit. "Besides, I can protect you! Just look at these guns" Corey then began to flex his right bicep. Before Laney could answer a voice said it behind her

"And I like what I see dreamboat" the voice said seductively. Every turned around except Corey who sighed softly. The voice turned out to be Carrie Beff and her band of Newmans.

"What are you doing here Newmans and why did you just call Corey 'Dreamboat'?!" Kin asked making Carrie grin before slowly walking up to Corey and throwing herself onto his back, rubbing her cheek against his,

"You guys didn't know? Corey used to be mine" Carries said before kissing Corey on his cheek putting everybody even the Newmans in total shock

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**A/N: Yes! I'm back baby and better than ever! Cliffhanger king M.R.I. is back and I've just gave you guys another awesome chapter to another story. Give me five reviews and I'll give you another chapter to read. Thanks for rocking with me everybody!**


	7. Fights and Separations

Make Him Understand

Chapter 7: Fights and Separations

**A/N: Hey everybody. It seems like you guys are confused or that my last chapter didn't really meet your expectations. With this chapter I'll try to fix any of my mistakes and hopefully you'll like this chapter a lot better. Read on my fellow Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

The hallway of the studio was graveyard quite. No single sound was made after Carrie's announcement until Corey decided to break it.

"Get off of me Carrie" Corey said softly as he looked down at his shoes, unable to even look his friends and family in the eye. Carrie on the other hand was feeling quiet comfortable on his back and refused to let go

"But dreamboat" Corey winced as she said that "You're so warm and huggable" Carries then brought herself closer to Corey, pressing her budding chest into his back "I can hang here all day" she said into Corey's ear. Corey's then forcefully removed himself from her grasp before backing away from her.

"What we had Carrie is something I don't want to repeat. You're nothing but the leader of the Newmans and a fellow music artist to me Carrie. Nothing more, nothing less" Corey said before leaving the building with his group and family. In the studio however, Carrie's eyes started to water a bit as she watched Corey leave the door. No matter how harsh she was to him and cold she acted, Corey would always be the one that got away. Concerned for their leader, Kim Konnie and Lenny gave her a large group hug to show that they were there for her making a small tear leak out of her left eye.

"Tell us whenever you're ready Carrie; we'll be here to listen." Lenny told her making Carrie lean her head onto his shoulder to release a small sob. She loved how her friends didn't rush the information out of her and how caring and sensitive to the situation they were. She knew in time, she would be ready to reveal their secret. Until then, she might as well enjoy the closeness of her friends while she could. In the van as Grojband and other's drove home, the van was filled with an awkward silence. Even Trina dared not to gloat at Corey's huge mess up seeing as how Duncan and her parents we're in the car. In her room with Mina however, she would give praise to anybody that listen to her prayers to end Grojband and celebrate the day her annoying brother got into trouble without her doing anything. Until then, she would have to endure the silence until everyone returned home.

***TO THE GARAGE TRANSITION!***

Soon the group returned home and everyone went their separate ways. Duncan and Cerberus went to go take a walk while Amethyst and Lucid went to the living room. Trina and Mina went upstairs right after Duncan and Cerberus left. The only people in the garage were Grojband as usual.

"Okay guys, you're all probably extremely pissed at me for not telling you about the Carrie situation but I can explain what happened and why I didn't tell you guys anything." Corey said to his friends who all sat on the couch.

***EPIC FLASHBACK TRANSITION***

_It was fifth grade year and school has just begun. Corey had just transferred into another class and he noticed something that really caught his eye. It was a girl whose hair was blue just like his but only darker and curled back at the end and it stopped at her shoulders. She wore baggy blue shorts, a white tank-top and white sneaker. She was sitting in the back of the class and she looked pretty shy since she wasn't introducing herself to anybody. Deciding to be nice, Corey went over to her and introduced himself to her_

"_Hey miss blue, seems that you're pretty new! My name's Corey and who are you?" Corey said speaking in rhyme making the girl giggle at how goofy this boy was acting to her._

"_My name's Carrie" she spoke in a soft tone making Corey grin as he sits down in the seat next to her._

"_Well Carrie I would like to introduce to Elementary High and hope you're ready to spend the rest of your years here listening to the same teachers annoy the unholy crap out of your ears" Corey said making Carrie giggle again. Throughout the day the two were always seen together joking together and with Corey helping Carrie ease into the school a bit more. A few months into the school year, Carrie knew she had a crush on Corey and she just had to ask the question that has been burning inside of her for so long. One day after the two were walking down the hallway to the exit when Carrie slipped her right hand into Corey's left and directed him to an empty class room. Confused Corey raised an eyebrow when she stopped in front of the teacher's desk, sat down on it and then patting down next to her signaling that she wanted him to sit down with her. Soon they were on the desk together sitting in silence before Corey asked a quick question_

"_Carrie, what are we doing here?" Corey asked with a confused expression. Carrie only sighed and looked down at her lap before looking back at Corey._

"_Corey, you're the greatest friend I've ever had. You listen when others didn't and you always made sure I was as happy as possible. I don't know what I would do without you. I know we're only friends but I want us to be so much more and-"Corey stopped her from talking by putting one finger to her lips_

"_Shhhh. You had me at "Corey, you're the greatest"" Corey said smoothly before kissing Carrie softly on the lips. Carrie could only squeal in her mind as she kissed her now boyfriend back while looping her arms around his neck. Form that day on, the two became close as possible. It seemed like the two would make their relationship last without any problems. However, a couple weeks later, things got a little weird. A couple weeks after dating, Carrie wanted to be as close to Corey as possible. She changed her clothes to match his but only in a more feminine way. Corey didn't really have a problem with it. He thought it was kind of cute the way she wanted to be just like him. Also, due to Carrie dating possibly the coolest kid in that grade, girls that were popular began to notice her and dragged her into their little groups. They convinced Carrie to talk like them, act like them and dress like them. Carrie resisted for a while but her resistance only held on for so long. She started to wear make-up more and sometimes acted like Trina did to others. Corey on the other hand didn't like that at all and made it very clear that he didn't act like that. Carrie however was too far deep into having power and standing in the school power ladder and didn't really care about what Corey said. The argument they had that broke them up wasn't pretty._

"_Carrie what's going on? You never acted like this before so why are you doing this now?" Corey asked while Carrie just looked at her nails and paid him no mind._

"_I have like, no idea what you're talking about Corey" Carrie said with disinterest while not even looking him in the eye. Corey could only sigh in aggravation and scratching his beanie covered head. _

"_You don't talk to me anymore, you're always hanging out with the other girls and when we're together, it's like you just hate being around me. Whenever I try to find out what wrong you don't answer me, you just look at your nails and pretend you don't hear me" Corey explained to her making Carrie look up from playing with her nail before she started talking back_

"_Because Corey you're just so annoying sometimes. You always want to be near me and you like, never give me my space. You're so clingy it feels like you're trying to smother me!" Carrie said making Corey growl in his mind. Him being one trying to smother her?! She was the one who changed her clothes to match like him, taking guitar lessons and calling him ever night before he even sleep to say goodnight._

"_Because you told me to! When I didn't do enough it was a problem and when I did too much it was problem with you! I'm trying to be your boyfriend but you're not even acting like you want to be my girlfriend!" Corey said back making Carries gasp._

"_Well like whatever then! At least I can get anybody I want! You had to beg me to be your girlfriend!" Carrie lied as a crowd began to gather around them, Corey gasped before letting a scowl cover his face. So she was lying now? Fine, it looks like it's time to start raining down low blows and making her look bad._

"_Really Carrie? Well who was the crying in the corner of the class on her first day because she didn't have any friends? Who was the one who called me every night begging for me to read her a bedtime story since she couldn't sleep? Who was the one who made a Corey doll and plays with it all the time?!" Corey said making Carrie gasp in shock and the crowd began to turn in Corey's favor. She knew none of that was true but what she said earlier wasn't either. There was no way she could turn the crowd back to her side and she needed to get out of there and fast._

"_Whatever Riffin, we are SO over!" Carrie yelled before running away to go home and cry away the pain. Corey on the other had turned away and walked to the bus stop alone, for the first time in a long time._

***END FLASHBACK!***

"And that's how everything happened" Corey said finished his explaining his story. Kon was the first one to come to a realization

"So that's why you never liked to talk about your past when we met!" Kon said making Laney nod. Kin on the other hand wasn't okay with any of this

"So you guys are okay with this?! Corey has been keeping this a secret for so long and he should've at least told us!" Kin said making everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow?

"But dude, didn't I just tell you guys? Besides this is my secret! Why would I have to tell you anything? I don't bug you guys for yours so why do I have to automatically give out mine?" Corey explained poking holes in Kin's logic. Now normally, Kin would admit defeat and leave it alone but he was to hyped up by adrenaline and reacted rather rashly

"But you're our leader! What kind of leader would hold back a secret that endangers all of his subordinates under his command? You're no leader Corey, you're a fraud!" Kin said making Kon and Laney gasp while Corey's face hardened before he dropped a huge bomb on everybody.

"Fine Kin, since I'm no leader you take command. You book all the gigs then. You keep everybody in line and make sure nobody strays away. You give out everybody equals shares from every gig. You make the lyrics and you deal with the criticism of everybody who listens. Take my role Kin if you can easily dish out the words that you speak." Corey said before walking out the garage leaving it in silence.

"Corey wait!" Laney cried out to her boyfriend before she looked at Kin in rage. "Kin you freaking idiot, look at what you did! I swear if Corey doesn't come back to Grojband, I'll end you!" Laney said before running off to go find Corey.

"Wow bro, just wow. You claim to be a genius but you just made the dumbest mistake in your life. The friends that stuck with us through thick and thin just left us high and dry all because Corey proved you wrong. I don't even think I can be in the same room with you any more Kin" Kon said while shaking his head at his brother.

"Kon you're my brother! You're supposed be on my side!" Kin said with disbelief.

"Just because I'm your brother doesn't mean I'm always supposed to be on your side. What you just did was wrong and if it takes for everybody to turn their backs on you, so be it" Kon said as he too left the garage leaving Kin to himself and his thought. In Trina's room Trina began to cheer loudly at how this all played out.

"Like, OMG Mina! Can you believe how this played out? My stupid little brother's band is broken now and I can finally have the peace I deserve! The best part, I didn't have to do anything!" Trina gloated while she jumped on her bed. Mina on the other hand couldn't take it anymore. Corey's band would always make her smile seeing how nice everyone got along and how much fun everybody had. Seeing Trina disrespect the band time and time again and force her to be mean to them made Mina feel dirty inside. Mina was sick of Trina and decided to free herself from this mindless brace face's control.

"No" Mina said with a straight face making Trina stop her cheering to look at Mina.

"What did you say Mina?" Trina said with first disbelief and then anger.

"I said no Trina! I don't like how Corey's band broke up!" Mina said getting into Trina's face making Trina back up before Trina got an attitude.

"How dare you?! Corey's music was lame and annoying! Now you better apologize before I get angry" Trina said getting off her bed and standing directly in front of Mina.

"Make me metal mouth!" Mina said with a smirk as Trina screamed with rage and tackled mina to the ground. Mina however wasn't scared. She had taken ju-jitsu classes along with karate so beating up a teenage girl with an attitude problem wasn't a problem. Easily flipping her over, Mina began to rain down punches to Tina's face and stomach leaving ugly, nasty bruises. She soon had her up against the wall and began to deliver knee strike after knee strike to Trina's sides and gave her a wicked belly to belly suplex that left Trina knocked out on the floor of her room.

"You had an attitude that needed to be adjusted it, so I did it for you. I don't care for popularity anymore and I don't fear hurting anybody that pisses me off. You just unleashed a freak of nature Trina and this freak is not going back in her cage"

**END CHAPTER!**

**A/N: And I am done! Mina is now a boss and Grojband is on the verge of breaking up! Hopefully I can put everything back to normal….if I feel like it! Give me five reviews and I'll update with another chapter. Thanks for rocking out everyone!**


	8. Give Me Time

Make Him Understand

Chapter 8: Give Me Time

**A/N: Hey everybody. If you have read the "Of Demons and Angels" series you should know what's up. If not, here's a brief rundown; Reaper got into a little accident and has two fractured ribs, a bruised one and some internal bleeding. With doctor's orders for bed rest and medication that often knocks the life out of him, I, his big brother, decided to write his stories for him. If you have any questions to ask, pm me with the initials BR/Big Reaper and I'll try to answer them all. Please forgive us for the waits and how long the updates are going to take. I have to work as well as take care of Reaper so our usual one chapter a week is probably going to be pushed back to almost two weeks. We're sorry for the inconvenience but hopefully you guys will continue to stick with us throughout the entirety of this story. Without further delay, Read on my fellow Grojbandians!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Singing/Rapping"_

It was now the middle of the day as Laney continuously searches for her rouge boyfriend. She had already checked the StarStruck arcade, Belchie's and even the music store/cheese emporium yet still no Corey. As Laney gave up her search, she passed a park that served as a shortcut towards her house. She began to walk on the path before seeing something that immediately lifted her spirits. It was Corey; his back leaned up against the trunk of a large great oak tree, staring off into the distance. Laney began to sprint over to him but another person got to him first. It was Corey's only ex and Laney's only rival for Corey's love, Carrie. Laney growled deeply before hiding behind a bush close enough to hear the conversation between the two. She had to restrain herself from jumping out of the bush to strangle Carrie when she got into Corey's personal space. When they began to talk, she paid extra attention to all the words they say to each other.

"Hey Corey…" Carrie said looking down at her feet with a blush on her face while Corey only continued to lean against the tree. "I noticed you were standing here and thought I could come over to talk to you" she continued while rubbing her left arm with her right hand and looking towards the right away from Corey. She could easily put on a brave front in front of her band but alone, Corey could reduce her back to her old shy self with just his mere presence alone.

"Well you're here now and in front of me, start talking" Corey said with apathy lacing all of his words. Others would have found his tone disrespectful, but to Carrie, him talking like this to her along with the way he was standing made her weak in her knees. It took a minute for Carrie to get her nerve back before she stepped closer to Corey almost having their bodies touch.

"Well, I-I-ummmmm I w-was th-thinking and I-I was w-wondering if you wo-would taking me b-back" Carrie said stuttering the whole time, trying to get her words out. Laney gasped out in shock before glaring at Carrie with burning hatred. No way in hell would she allow somebody to take Corey away from her, especially not a damn Newman! Before she could blow her cover, Corey responded

"I meant what I said back at the studio Carrie. You are a fellow musician to me. Our relationship, if that's what you want to call it, is something I don't want to repeat." Corey's cold response to Carrie's confession almost broke Carrie's heart as tears started to well up in her eyes but that didn't stop her. She basically flung herself into Corey's chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach and began to scream.

"I'm sorry ok!? I should've never listened those damn girls and I'm sorry! I'll break up the band; I'll stop playing music and whatever you want! Just please, take me back! Tell me you love me again, hold me like you used to when we were alone, be by my side wherever we go, anything!" Carrie desperately cried into Corey's chest. Corey looked down at the girl who held his heart once and shattered it. Carrie then looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, merging with her makeup "Please Corey, I don't care for anything else. I just want you back…" she stopped and rose up to her tip toes to give Corey a kiss on his lips but was stopped when Corey shook his head.

"I'm sorry Carrie" Corey said before detaching himself from her arms and holding her hands "but I'm not the answer to the feelings that you still have. Goodbye Carrie, hopefully you can find somebody to fill the hole that is still in heart."Corey said solemnly before letting go of her hands and walking away to another destination leaving Carrie to sob her heart out underneath the tree. Before sneaking away to go follow her boyfriend, Laney looked at the broken girl who cried silently to herself over a lost lover and for a split second before turning away, Laney felt a tinge of sympathy for her. She then found Corey sitting on a bench and leaning back while looking up at the sky. Laney quickly but stealthily made her way over to Corey, acting as if she was on her way home. Looking in Corey direction, Laney decided not to act fake or surprised. Right now, Corey needed somebody to talk to more than anything else now. Laney made her way to the bench and sat next to Corey and leaned into his side.

"Hey Core" Laney said softly and wrapping her arms around his waist with her head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked softly making Corey sigh and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know Laney. Having some time to myself, I realized Kin was right. I'm always leading you guys into dangerous plans and ideas just for lyrics. I should've told you guys about Carrie and why she hated all of us. It would've been on me if you all would've been hurt all because I didn't do my job in protecting you." Corey then sighed and hugged Laney closer to him "I don't know what I've would've done if I hurt Kin or Kon. I don't know what I've would've done if I lost you Laney" Corey admitted to her while Laney only hugged Corey harder

"It's alright Corey, we all make mistakes. It's what makes us all human. Remember, Kon put you in the helmet? He could've hurt you and Grojband would've never been able to do another gig ever again." Laney explained to her boyfriend before giving him a hard squeeze to reassure him. "No matter what you put us through Corey, Grojband will always be behind you one hundred percent of the way" Laney finished with giving Corey a small peck on the cheek. Corey only grinned and thanked God that he had such a woman by his side. The couple only sat there in silence, staring as the sun began its decent turning the clouds into hues of pink, orange and blue.

"Are you ready to go now Corey? The guys are waiting back at the garage for us." Laney said with a small smile and looking up at her boyfriend who only sighed.

"I'm still not sure Laney. Your talk really helped me but I really need to get my mind right before I can return back to you guys. Please Laney; can you give me some time?" Corey begged to his girl friend who took it into consideration. She wanted to be selfish, to tell him that he was going to come back to Grojband, book gigs, rock out and get their name out there. But she couldn't do that to him. Corey was clearly confused and needed time to himself; she had to honor his request, not only as a band mate, but as a girlfriend as well.

"Ok Corey, if this is what you really need." Laney said making Corey smile and hug Laney close to him making her smile to herself " On one condition Core. If you're going to be by yourself for a while, I want you to tell me how you really feel for me" Laney said with all seriousness in her voice. Corey looked at Laney before taking a deep breath and holding Laney's hands in his.

"Laney other than music, you've always been there for me. Even when I was ignorant to your feelings towards me, you never left my side even if I did something incredibly stupid. When we started dating, I had this feeling that I never had before. When I was next to you, my heart felt like Kon was using it as his new snare. When we touch it feels as if lightning is coursing through my veins. Honestly, I can say this with no doubts what so ever in my mind that" Corey stopped and pulled Laney into a kiss with one hand on her waist and another on her cheek. This kiss wasn't on that would spark a make out session, no this one felt and meant way different somehow. This kiss sent shocks up her spine making her back arch and her toes curl. Laney's hands went into Corey's hair and got tangled as she pulled Corey's head closer to hers to deepen the kiss. Corey pulled back a bit and put his forehead against hers before whispering "that I love you Laney" Corey finished softly as the couple began to kiss again. The kiss lasted about one minute before they pulled away again.

"Promise me one thing Corey. Promise me that when you come back, we can rock out until we pass out" Laney said with her eyes closed.

"I promise my rock and roll queen. We'll do whatever your heart desires" Corey replied before they both got off the bench. Corey let go of his lover's hand and journeyed off to go back to his home, leaving Laney to make the quick trip back home. The only thought on her mind

'Whatever you choose Corey, I will never leave your side'

**End Chapter**

**A/N: It was a short chapter I understand but this was all Reaper/Little brother had before the accident. Next chapter hopefully we can make it longer and give you guys an enjoyable read. Thanks for rocking out with us and have a good day my friends. Anything to add Reaper?**

**Reaper: I'M SORRY GUYS!**


End file.
